


Devil's gonna ride tonight

by Nightkeepyr



Series: Sweetest taste of sin [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cars, Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, No Condoms, Prompt Fic, Reckless Driving, not recommended in real life, olicity smut-a-thon 2017, olicity valentines day smut-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkeepyr/pseuds/Nightkeepyr
Summary: PROMPT: “Oh my, looks like you/I dropped something.”“Hold on tight.”“Felicity-” His half-assed protest hitched in his throat as she lowered herself so that her soft, silken pussy pressed along the length of his cock, soaking him as she swivelled her hips. God, he felt like he was dying. He could feel her juices running down his vein. His brain fogged up instantly, spinning off its fucking hinges.And then she fucking moved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I made a slight tweak to the wording (with permission)…I hope you enjoy what my brain came up with…

_There’s a rumbling in my head_

_It’s getting louder and louder_

_There’s a shaking in my bones_

_It’s getting stronger and stronger_

_There’s a hunger in my heart_

_It’s full of promise, promise_

_There’s an itch under my skin_

_It’s under my skin, under my skin ~ ‘Itch’ by Nothing but thieves_

 

 

Balmy sea air blew through the open windows, competing with the low vibration of the engine as the Carrera rounded the next corner, gripping the yellow double line like a fucking dream. The speedometer crept up as he punched the clutch and shifted, the savage base tingling in his ear, growling through his bones.

But he still heard her say it.

“Faster, Mister Queen.”

Trouble.

He knew she was gonna be it tonight, the moment he’d smelled her perfume, and turned around to see her angel eyes and sin red lips and those goddamn heels wrapped around legs that could tempt a saint.

He could see it in her heavy lidded gaze now, as the wind whipped her golden hair against her cheek and she rested her head against the seat, watching him clutch the wheel, one hand resting on his thigh, too close but not close enough to his rock hard dick, the other slowly inching higher up her own.

The devil in her wanted to play.

And he would willingly burn in her flames.

He winked at her as he downshifted, and hit the gas, eating up the asphalt glowing in the headlights.

The car roared, surging down the empty, winding beach road as his eyes drifted down to her fuck hot shoes. Blood red, like her gorgeous mouth, straps criss-crossed around her ankles and up her calves, all balanced out by sexy stilettos at the back. He had no damn clue how she walked in them but he appreciated the view. More than appreciated…fucking loved it. Loved feeling them dig into his back, his ass, as he fucked her hard, fucked her slow, fucked her any way she wanted, anywhere she wanted.

He shifted against the leather as his cock thickened even more behind the zipper of his trousers. Her legs parted in response, pushing the hem of her dress further up her toned thighs. He caught a flash of lace covering her pussy before he focused on the next bend in the road.

He knew the exact moment she slipped her fingers underneath the material. Her hips jerked, angling towards him and the mouth-watering scent of her arousal grew stronger, filled the interior.

“God, you already wet for me, Felicity?”

He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deep, holding her scent in his lungs. He wanted it on his clothes, on his skin, wanted her embedded so deep in his pores that everyone knew he was hers.

“I’ve been wet all night, Oliver…all day…thinking of you.” Her husky voice purred in his ear as her upper body leaned over the console. Her left hand cupped his straining length and he exhaled raggedly.

She came in slightly closer, rose up from her seat, her breath brushed against his neck for a heartbeat before she sat back down. “I tried not to…but I couldn’t stop…”

Her words, her tone, her delicate fingers working his zipper down, had him so distracted it took him a few seconds to notice her hand wasn’t between her legs anymore, that she was twirling something around her index finger. Something tiny. Something red.

His brain finally registered the scrap of lace just as it went flying right out of her window. “Uh oh, looks like I dropped something.”

White hot lust slammed into him as he realised her thong was now somewhere along the highway.

Forget trouble.

She was pure fucking sin.

“Jesus.” He muttered as she reached into his pants and traced the outline of his cock through his boxers. “Let me see you…fuck. I need to see you.”

She licked her lips slowly and shimmied, raised her knees, and splayed her legs wider and his lungs froze as the pale moonlight illuminated her pink, glistening folds.

“Oh god.” He groaned gutturally as his mind struggled to keep the dual focus, threatening to slip out from his control. He changed gears automatically, mindlessly as he pictured spreading her as wide as the space would allow, stretching her tight, hot pussy with his tongue, licking inside of her as deep as he could get.

His shaft twitched beneath her palm, his balls swelled as Felicity lightly squeezed him, rubbed up and back down. Sweat beaded at his temples, ran down the back of his neck, under the collar of his dress shirt. His legs were fucking shaking.

“Felicity.” He didn’t know if he was fucking asking or warning, didn’t know what he’d done in his life to deserve this sweet hell. Whatever it was though, he’d do it again and again to be here with her.

He cupped her nape, pulled her face to his, groaned when he heard the tiny inhale she made through her nose before he pushed his tongue into her mouth desperately. The quick shot of adrenaline had his fingers tightening on the wheel painfully as he fought to keep them safely on the road.

He pulled back, hand tangled in her hair, panting, long before he was ready, but Felicity didn’t skip a beat. She ran her fingers over his lips, down his chin and pushed down, motioning for him to keep his eyes front and centre. She buried her face in his neck, nuzzled over his pulse point before pressing her parted lips under his jaw, and dragging them down his scruff to his collar.

She bit down gently as her hand slid beneath his shirt, stroking his skin, her short nails scraping his goosebumps, hip to hip, till she reached further down and released his cock from the confines of his boxers, pushing them out of the way as much as she could in their position.

He sucked in a greedy lungful of air as the skin to skin contact shot electricity down to his sac, and up to the base of his spine. He grit his teeth, briefly caught between needing to possibly pull the brakes, and never wanting her to stop. She hummed against the skin just beneath his ear and he hissed as her fingers curved around his dick.

“I need you inside me, Oliver…so bad…can’t wait…” Her velvety whisper almost drowned out by the slick slide of her spreading his pre-come down to his base, “…can’t wait.”

She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned, placing her hand on his shoulder as she knelt on the passenger seat. She slowly stretched her leg, her goddamn sexy shoe, over the gearstick and across his lap.

“What-Jesus Christ, Felicity.” He grunted, his focus on the road wavering as he instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

She hovered over him, aligning their hips and pressed a quick, hard kiss to his lips before angling her body so that he could see the windshield over her shoulder.

“Hold on tight.”

“Felicity-” His half-assed protest hitched in his throat as she lowered herself so that her soft, silken pussy pressed along the length of his cock, soaking him as she swivelled her hips. God, he felt like he was dying. He could feel her juices running down his vein. His brain fogged up instantly, spinning off its fucking hinges.

And then she fucking moved.

Her pussy closed over the tip of his cock. Blinding lightning shot up his spine to his skull.

“Motherfucker,” He yelled, his feet almost slipped off the pedals. Oh, Jesus, they were drifting, nearing the barrier. He corrected himself as though their lives depended on it. Their lives did fucking depend on it.

Oliver’s fingers choked the steering wheel, his arm tightened around her as he yanked her in place, wordlessly begging her to stay still.

He was losing his goddamn mind.

“I trust you.” Felicity whispered darkly as she took him in deeper, a hot breathy chuckle escaping her lips.

His eyelids felt so fucking heavy and he had to dig deep to force himself to straighten up, to fucking _see_ where they were going.

“I don’t trust me…right now…fuck.” He growled as her walls gripped him hotly, spasmed around him.

Holy mother of…anything… _everything_. His control…what fucking control?

She was so wet, so fucking wet and he didn’t know how on earth he was functioning right now.

She rotated her hips and Oliver damn near wept when he saw a turnout ahead. He clenched his jaw as he hit the brakes a bit too roughly, kicking up gravel as he tore into the space. He ground the gears and cut the engine viciously. His skin felt too hot, too tight. He couldn’t think past fuck, fuck, fuck.

He released the catch of his seat belt and braced his feet on the floor. He fisted her hair with both hands and thrust up, till he was balls deep inside of her, fully sheathed deep in her addictive, deliriously perfect sex. Jesus, he would live with his cock inside of her, if she’d let him.

“Fuck…”

Her head tilted back, but he yanked her forward and fused their mouths together, pulling a filthy moan from Felicity’s throat straight into his mouth.

He curled his tongue around hers, opened her mouth wider, licked along the inside of her bottom lip, flicked the underside of her top.

“Oh God, Oliver.” She cried out, her voice tight as she rocked back up the length of him.

“Ride my dick, Felicity…take what you need.” Her mouth dropped open a little as she sunk back down onto him, “That’s it. Use me…over and over…goddamn.”

“Oliver.” Her voice dripped with ecstasy as she closed tightly around him.

He kept her hair in one hand and held onto her bare hip, kissing and scraping his teeth, his scruff down her throat, along her collarbone before pulling down the neckline of her dress to suck and bite at her nipples. Her thighs strained against him, she pushed forward for more, fucking him into oblivion as he flattened his tongue and licked her hard. Her heart thundered under his mouth, he felt her getting wetter, the harder he went at her, and he had to tighten his ass to try and gather up some control so he could keep his orgasm at bay long enough.

Her movements slowed slightly, her breath harsh against his temple as she did some insanely hot roll on top of him. “You feel so unbelievably good.” She moaned, pressing her hands against the roof for leverage, arching her back. “Ah, fuck…”

He pulled off her nipple and watched her, transfixed by her eyes, by her mouth, the bounce of her breasts as she writhed on top of him, the hypnotic stokes, taking him slow and deep.

He swallowed hard, his throat dry as he struggled to keep his hips still, and let her stay in control.

She leaned forward, pulled his bottom lip between hers and sucked.

A low sound bubbled at the back of her throat and she gripped his dick tighter, her pussy opening for him even more. Oliver knew she was close, so close. Heat extended down his spine as his length dragged against her soft, slick walls.

She dropped her hands to his shoulders, her nails digging into him through his shirt as she thrust her hips forward. She pushed down onto him and he could feel the tension coiling in her as her arms locked.

He watched her lips part, forming his name as her orgasm hit. Watched as the waves rushed over her, flooding her cheeks with a gorgeous blushed pink, he could see even in the muted light. Every time he saw her come, he fell for her a little…lot more. Jesus, she was beautiful.

Her muscles continued to grip him as her body shivered above him, her release drenching his cock.

“…so good, Oliver. Please -” She begged, dazed moans slipping out of her mouth with every other breath, her eyes smoky, glazed over, but not sated. Oliver knew she wasn’t done. The itch was still there simmering under her skin.

“More?”

“More… yes…God…more…I…just.” She was half fucked out, past making sense but he knew her, knew how to give her exactly what she needed right now.

He reached down and hit the lever, moving his seat back as far as it would go, the sudden motion frying his brain, flickering the edges of his vision, as he bottomed out again.

“You need me to fuck you?” He asked her huskily.

Felicity’s eyes rolled back as she panted out a yes.

“Say it.”

“Oliver.”

Oliver ran his hands up her thighs, pushed her dress up further, and cupped as much of both of her ass cheeks as he could with one hand, keeping her in place. He splayed his other hand over her stomach and pushed backwards so that the arch of her back was more pronounced, and her pelvis tilted, pulling his cock in deeper.

“Say you need it hard enough to still feel me inside of you tomorrow… the next day…” He taunted wickedly, unable to resist his own devilish side making a cameo.

“Fuck me, oh god-O-Oliver, fuck me.” She whimpered, her breaths laboured as she tried to tip her hips back and forth, to just move, but he wouldn’t let her.

She clawed at him in frustration and he cursed the fact that they weren’t naked. He loved having her marks on him. Just picturing those red lines had his dick pulsing inside her, pushing him closer to climax. Damn, he wasn’t gonna be able to hold out for much longer, this was already way beyond intense.

Instead of giving in to her straight away, he pulled out slowly, and a startling jolt of holy motherfucking shit blasted through him, fucking up any intention of holding back, as his cock eased out of her. His hips bucked involuntarily and he let out a long string of curses as he surged up.

“Oh my god.”

“I can’t hold back-”

He lifted and pulled her into his thrusts, holding her still on the head of his cock a little longer each time.

“Christ, this is insane.” He muttered as his shirt clung to his shoulder blades and lower back.

“Pleaseplease.” She sobbed, trembling with her unreleased orgasm.

His mind fractured, Oliver pressed his lips together and let go. He curled his abs, pushed down onto the seat, and drove into her, fucking up into her perfect softness with wild, raw, frantic thrusts, powerless to stop. Deep. So fucking deep.

“Goddamn, Felicity.” He croaked out, hoarsely, straining to hold out for her second, knowing he was about to blow. It was too much. Too fucking much.

His chest heaved as he gulped in hot air. Jesus, he was burning up. He couldn’t even feel the wind on his skin anymore. Oliver rolled his hips, grinding up, chasing their release.

“Oh, fuck.” Felicity panted, barely audibly. “Oliver…”

“I’ve got you…let go.”

Her eyes met his and she gasped, a silent scream lodged in her throat as her pussy clenched around him again, fisted his cock, demanding Oliver’s come more forcefully than her first, triggering his own guttural drop over the edge.

There was no time, no way to stop himself exploding; to stop spilling into her. Shocking pleasure scalded his legs as he growled, unable to take his eyes off her. The sensation rode up his chest, into his throat. His entire body tightened as he gave in, held on, rode it out.

“Felicity.” He scraped out through ragged breaths, his fingertips digging into her skin.

She slumped forward, totally limp, and he hit the switch to shut the windows, and wrapped his arms around her, mesmerised by her coming back to earth, staying inside of her, where he belonged, not caring that they were still on the side of the highway, that their come was slowly leaking out of her, over him.

Eventually, she stopped shaking and her hand came up to his face, cupped his cheek. Her eyes were glowing, soft, guileless, satiated…for now. He reached up and kissed her gently, languidly.

“We survived.” She whispered between kisses.

He huffed out a laugh against her lips. “We did, fuck….I might’ve aged a few years though… shot out a couple more grey hairs.”

She pulled back, making a show of checking his hair and bristles, sending an unexpected rush of pleasure through him, straight to his dick. “Ah-ha…not as many as when we were on the Ducati.” She teased before brushing her mouth back across his, clinging to his lower lip just a bit. “I like keeping you on your toes.”

“Don’t I fucking know it…I think I’m kinda scared to see what you’re planning next.”

“Any preferences… advance requests?”

“Just...no boats… or while jumping out of planes…” Although, if anyone could convince him those were a good idea, at this point in his life, it would be the stunning woman in his arms.

Her nose scrunched up adorably as she nodded in agreement. “ _In_ planes isn’t vetoed though, right?”

“Right.”

She kissed him again, lingering. “Thank you.”

“For what?” He asked, in confusion, still high on the fading tones of her perfume combined with their sex.

“Never denying me, my impulses…”

His mind cleared slightly. “God, as if I could ever... anywhere you want, any way you want, I’ll give it to you, Felicity, you know that.” He vowed, tucking her wind-blown hair behind her ear, pulling her back down, kissing her till the windows started fogging up.

“Even now?” She smirked, slowly rocking her hips.

Oliver’s heart rate spiked, fresh adrenaline flooded his system. He grinned as she picked up speed around his half hard cock, and licked her swollen, still red lips.

His devil needed another ride.

 

THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For a dialogue prompt, there wasn’t exactly a lot of dialogue, huh? Hopefully it was still, okay for you, thank you for reading!


End file.
